Tayla Better
Tayla Better was a part of the Second Season of The School of Our's, known for her mischievous, bossy and forcful ways and being "Compulsive liar". Tayla had a episode dedicated to her. Episode 29 Tayla Brings a Dildo. Where it was rumored that Tayla bought a dildo to school, but she claim it was a giant pen. Tayla was one of the most memorable students in the whole blog series she made the top 10. The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School Tayla was first introduced in the season iscience, September 2010, Duane have to make a poster with Anna and...Tayla. Tayla is a big, really short hair, wears glasses, and is crazy. Duane have no idea who he's dealing with right now. Tayla comes up with a really crazy idea, that Anna and Duane don't agree with. Duane spoke up and said that he don't like it. Tayla raised her voice, and is looking at Anna to be on her side. Duane is looking at Anna, because he wants to know if she's really her friend eacher Mr. Wodrolf came, and Tayla told him that Duane is not letting her talk, The teacher told him to be nice. Anna stayed quiet. Tayla thinks that Anna and Tayla are friends, but when Tayla leaves for the bathroom Anna tells Duane what she really thinks about her. Tayla tells on Duane because he don't like her ideas. Duane just can't deal. In Episode 13 The Door In Ms. Hunt's Tayla decided to sit with Duane and Declan, Tayla(Talking to Declan) said even though a boy is small and skinny they can still have a big penis (referring to Declan). Duane had to leave. Declan Is laughing. Tayla had called over Duane to tell him that she had him in her dream, Duane just knew it would e something sexual or unpleasant. She told him she had a dream that they were dating. Duane nearly threw up in his mouth. Tayla asked Duane if they could be boyfriend and girl friend. Duane mentions to her that she was Nick Durant's girl. Tayla really wanted to be Duane's girl firend, Duane dot want nothing to do with her. Tayla isn't taking 'no' for an answer. after she leaves Duane tells Nick and Nick laughs! later Tayla had a cosuin named Elizabeth, Elizabeth told him that Tayla took money out his wallet. Duane rushed into home room and checked his wallet he noticed his 10 dollars was missing Duane was pretty angry. Elizabeth told him that he was her boyfriend and she can take anything without asking. In Social Studies, Duane is talking with Jakeila and Dymond about Tayla. Duane said everyday she where those same black pants. Dymond said 'i bet if e ask her, shes going say she has like 8 paies of them" Duane and Jakeila laughed. Dymon called over Tayla, she asked if they are the same pants she wheres everyday or do she have many different pairs, Tayla said she has many different pairs. Dymond said "oh ok". when she left, they said those pants she wears has the same hole in them and they laughed. Episode 29 Tayla brings a dildo in episode where Tayla is at lunch with this clear plastic light up tool that is in a shape of a penis. People in the lunch period are talking about it saying it is a dildo. Tayla goes over to Duane and covers his eyes with her hands. Duane was really disgusted that Tayla touched him after she had a dildo in her hands. Duane goes back to english class to tell a person that he feels nauseous, and the word got out. Soon everyone heard about it and a rumor broke out about Tayla putting the dildo in his ear. Miss Hut heard the story and was really disgust and called the interventionist. Duane later had to write a summery about the situation. The next day Duane is sitting at the lunch table with Sam, until Mister Wendrolf comes up to Duane, looking at him with this disappointing,angry look. Duane told his friends that he would be back. Duane went into this private room where Tayla was waiting. Duane was asked his he was spreading a rumor about Tayla bringing a dildo. Tayla then acts likes shes so offended, going on and on using big words on how she is applaud and would never do so, Mister Wendrolf had to cut Tayla off. Duane defended his self saying, people told him she had a dildo and she came and touch him and he felt disgusted, Duane even mention that he had to write a summary about it in the principle office. Mister Wendrolf made it clear to both that he don't want to hear about it anymore and he strongly told tayla he better not hear anything about Tayla bringing a dildo. Later Tayla reveals that it was a giant like up pen. If You Really Knew Kirk Tayla was featured in the Kirk Middle School version of 'If You Really Knew Me' in June 2011. The video was brodcast to the school during the season fianlly and Tayla has a segment where she is talking about bullying. She can be seen at the start of the 55 sec mark of the video being the only one to where black and at 2;59 sec Tayla is speaking with Gabe in the greif group. Click Here to watch the video with audio After The School of Our's Tayla attended Delcastle Technical High School (2011-2015) Tayla was in the first season of The School of Our's All Stars in 2013. She was placed on the blue team and was first to be eliminated. Youtube * If You Really Knew Kirk: Delaware Students Take Action Against Bullying (2011) * quad video sexy and i know it as well as harlem shake (2013) * sub Q pt ed (2014) Mentions Category:The School of Out's Category:Students Category:Female Category:All stars Category:14th place Category:The School of Our's Category:Kirk Middle School Category:Class of 2015